Camp Rock's Most Rotten
by jeanandjenny20
Summary: So there's a new girl stopping by Camp Rock, and let's just say she's not the sweetest strawberry from the patch. Since Shane and Mitchie's relationship ended before Camp Rock, it's no wonder Shane is parading around with that sour witch. R&R! Now rated T
1. Return to Rock

Notes: Hello! I hope you read and enjoy this story of mine! It's the only other story of mine besides "Life With Sassy" that isn't about Ben 10, so I worked hard on this, and I hope you like it! It's another one of my new trologies.

--

**Camp Rock's Most Rotten**

_By: jeanandjenny20_

**Chapter 1: Return to Rock**

Camp Rock was always going to be the best summer of my entire life. I looked forward to heading back to Camp Rock like I did for Christmas, or my birthday. I admit, the first summer wasn't exactly my shining moment from a perspective. But from most of my personal perspective, that had to be the greatest. And I was hoping for a better one this summer.

"Mitchie! You listening?" called the voice of one of my best friends; Caitlyn. She stared out at me, as I stared out at my imagination playing out around me.

"Yeah, you've got to focus. Caitlyn's come up with this amazing song. We just need the words, so get to thinking!" Tess metaphorically waved her finger at me. She meant well; she just didn't sound it. Tess was one of the people that changed over the summers in Camp Rock. She went from egotistical brat, to loving friend…in her own way…

"You're drifting again, Mitch! Come back to Earth!" snapped Ella and Peggy. Those girls; so bossy, yet so focused. Sadly, I wasn't, when I really should have. My imagination danced around me, reminding me of how summer went last time. The happiest of times, the most enjoyable of performances…and then…the disasters. I almost cried.

"Mitchie, please focus." That was more like it. Leave it to the professional Lola to catch me at the perfect time, and even ask me nicely.

"Oh, oh sorry." I came back to revolving around our little group in the back of the bus; where the cool kids sat. Hey! That was us!

"Anyway, we needed the lyrics…" Caitlyn told me about the topic, as the scenes outside the window drastically changed from city, to plains, to woods.

"Guys, we don't need to focus on songs now! It's the beginning of camp! We just got here!" I tried to see if I could refocus them like they did to me, "I mean I'm lucky to even be here! My mom isn't catering again, so we had to pull up some extra time and money."

"And I'm only here because I didn't have anywhere else, so the song, people." Tess tried to resist my refocusing.

"Of course you don't have anywhere else, Tess, this is the only Camp Rock in the world." Lola proved her wrong.

"I didn't mean camp. I meant the bus. My mom couldn't put together a ride for me, so, the song people!" Tess really did seek perfection. She'd want so much perfection; she was already having us focus on the song for Final Jam. On the bus. We didn't even step foot on the camp yet.

"Tess, chill, please." Ella forced, "We've got all of camp."

"What? You were all for it minutes ago!" Tess scolded. Again, she meant well.

"But Mitchie brought up a good point." Caitlyn supported me.

"Fine, then. I wanted to talk about boys anyway!" Tess's smile began to tear across her face again.

"That's the spirit. Ooh, speaking of boys, how's it going between you and Shane, Ms. Mitchie?" Lola put on that spill-the-beans-girlfriend-even-though-I-sort-of-know-already look.

"We are friends now." I muttered under breath. But those girls' hearing is better than an elephant's.

The back of the bus gasped, "Really?" they muttered, "Spill! Tell it all!"

"Okay, well we ended it around January. But still, we're friends. I really didn't want it to end. I hope we find some way to get back together by the end of the camp, even though that's, like, impossible." I gave a sad speech.

"Aww, it's alright, Mitch. I'm sure he'll realize it's you. It's not necessarily impossible." Peggy hugged me to help cushion the big heart-breaking fall.

Minutes later, after the endless luggage-hunt, and the meet and greet, it was camper's orientation. There was Miss Dee, and everyone sang "Hi, Dee!" in High D's. From day one I knew that was a bad pun waiting to happen. It was pretty funny to laugh at though.

"Psst, Mitch. Look over there." Lola pointed out Shane Gray hanging, getting all cute and cuddly with a girl that had a recognizable face…where have I seen her before?

"That's Kytharia Korrello, the winner American Pop Kid." Tess explained, "She's more famous than my mom."

"I remember her! Her song 'Shooting down Stars' is amazing!" I pretended to like her. I didn't want to hate her, but…yeah.

"Let's mess her up." Lola implied, "Please! We need some drama in this camp."

"Guys, no! It would be wrong. We don't even know what she's like." I didn't want anyone to get hurt emotionally. Then, I needed to use the bathroom. I ran to go find it, and I swore they started talking behind my back.

"Fine, then. I'm sure she's nice anyway. I take it back." Lola's face was sincere. Nice or not, no one except me would walk out of this camp with a broken heart. Not even if I had to break mine as much as it already was.


	2. Cabin P22

Notes: So Cabin P22 doesn't sound too pretty. Read, and see how Mitchie plus Kytharia plus Cabin P22 equals Camp Rock's disaster zone.

--

**Chapter 2: Cabin P22**

"So, Mitchie, who are you sharing your cabin with?" Lola approached through a crowd of busy people.

"I don't know, which cabin did you get?" I answered her question with another question. I was annoying like that.

"Mine says B18. What does yours say?" she answered my question with a—ugh, you get what she did, right?

"Did someone say B18?" Peggy's head poked through our conversation, "Cabin mates!"

The two jumped with glee, squealing like they just met the host of Swapping Siblings or something. Please don't even ask what Swapping Siblings is.

"Guys! I'm not your cabin mate!" I interrupted. That was a stupid excuse to stop a squeal session. But, it stopped them.

"Aw. Which did you get?" Peggy asked. I really don't think she was the slightest but concerned.

"Mine is P22." I groaned, "That's all the way next to the boy's side of the cabin grounds! This sucks."

"Cheer up. At least they won't let a boy live with you." Lola tried to make it better.

"Yeah. I wonder who else is in my cabin." I stated quietly, relaxing from the situation. The summer wasn't heading to a smooth start. I felt in my gut that later, I'm going to regret ever saying that.

Hours have passed, and the dawn had just set over the mountains, causing the sky to change its color from an awakening blue to a warm orange. White rippling clouds were placed on the sky, and the lake mimicked its color.

I met up with Shane on the silent dock, with my bags nestled together next to me.

"Hey." I greeted subtly. I felt so awkward.

"Hey." He copied, with a black guitar case strapped to his back.

"Sit." I continued the one-word sentences.

"Thanks." He also felt that the one-word sentences should be kept alive, and sat next to me.

A long, uncomfortable moment of silence.

"So…" He finally spoke up, "How-um- how's life?"

"Life is…life…life could get better." I stammered dramatically.

"How so?" He asked. Now he looked interested in the topic.

"Uh, well, I've got my cabin number."

"And? That doesn't sound so bad. I bet you and your friends are in the same cabin."

"Speak for yourself. I got P22. On the boys' side."

"I can see where that might be a problem. What-wait, did you say P22?"

"Yeah. It's not like I said Jellybean-8 or something." I threw in a sarcastic comment. It felt like the time. Heh.

"My girl-" He sounded so enthusiastic until girl and then, "-ish friend is in the same cabin as you."

"Oh. Lucky, lucky me." I pieced together a phony smile.

"And I'm a cabin down from yours! Mine's P23!" Shane was enthusiastic again.

"Even luckier. Well, I've got to get going. See you." I said plainly. I didn't even attempt to find a smile that time.

"Here, let me help you with those bags." He gestured considerately.

"I got it." I heard myself say that. I sounded so rude. I walked off of the dock, and searched to find my cabin. When I arrived, there were a couple of smelly guys standing around the cabins that surrounded mine, as I smiled the same fake smile a gave to Shane. They said 'hey' all flirty and rude, as I inconsiderately rolled my eyes and entered my cabin.

"Hey! You're catching a draft! Close that freaking door!" Shouted a shallow and squeaky voice. I recognized it immediately. Kytharia Korrello. She was unpacking her gem-studded, flashy pink suitcase.

"Sorry." I shut the door behind me, and roughly placed my suitcases on the second full bed, parallel from hers, "I'm Mitchie." I tried to be considerate, and introduce myself.

"Right. Whatever." She rudely ignored me. The arrogant diva. I wanted to curse at her so badly.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I was successful at putting up a fake display of affection.

She offensively sighed, "Kytharia Korello. Winner of American Pop Kid."

"Oh, I know, it's an honor to meet you." I lied so badly. Honor? More like repulse.

"Then why did I have to waste my time giving an introduction of you knew already?!" She shouted in rage.

"You are being very rude!" I retorted, with the grammar of an English lady, but with the attitude of an angry cat.

"Me?! You're stopping me from unpacking! I am just minding my own business, when you came along!"

"I didn't want us to end off on the wrong foot!"

"A little late for that, Maury!"

"My name, kindly, is Mitchie." I sat down on the comfortable memory foam mattress, with my back to her.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me as I speak!" Bingo. I found her weakness. Just flash the weakness at her, and she's a cockroach under a boot. Camp might be easier than I suspected. The rest of the night, it was silent.

At breakfast, Shane came to me with an interview of questions, "What do you think of Kytharia?"

"Oh, she's just a dollop of sunshine!" I said. That was the most untruthful, dishonest question I have ever said in my life. No way was that Kytharia Korrello any good at all. And she was my cabin-mate.


	3. Boat Jam

Notes: Hello! So glad you could read it! And I'm so glad you stuck with me this far. Ultimate drama here!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following- Get Back (this belongs to Demi Lovato, Tess Tyler does not own this either.), Camp Rock, Any characters of Camp Rock.

I do own the following- The Boat Jam, Kytharia Korrello, etc.

--

**Chapter 3: Boat Jam**

"C'mon, Mitchie. The Boat Jam is in five minutes." Tess tried to return me to Earth, as I was drowned in thoughts of Shane.

"Oh, right. Sorry." I refocused myself, as Tess showed me her genius song. _Get Back _it was called. But she and I practiced, for we were partners in the Boat Jam. Sadly, you could only have one other person, otherwise, and it would have been all of us girls. Hey, that's life.

Lola and Ella were already boarding the boat, getting on early to examine the stage. The water was pushed lightly by the breezes, rocking the boat somewhat. It was a gorgeous day out, and I watched Tess review the dance moves, me moving along with her.

Peggy and Caitlyn sat on the dock, dangerously close to the boat, warming up their voices, for a magnificent performance. Tess did a twirl, her flaxen hair flying, and me attempting to follow, but had to suddenly stop, due to something disgusting that my eyes had lain upon.

"Mitchie? You alright? Why'd you stop?" Tess looked concerned. Who wouldn't be? Considering I was devastated.

"N-nothing." I stammered. I didn't want her to figure out why I was so sad all of a sudden.

She grabbed a look in the direction that I was, and saw what I saw.

She realized, "Oh…You're sad about Shane with Kytharia."

"No! I just wanted everyone to have a good summer." I fumbled out a horrible excuse.

"C'mon, Mitchie, everyone knows. And that sentence didn't even fit in to what I said."

"Everyone?" Impossible. Not everyone knew. So, I ignored, regained my confidence and approached Shane. Tess didn't even try to stop me that time.

"Hey! Mitchie!" He called out, watching me walk slowly towards him.

"Hi, Shane. Hi, Kytharia." I greeted with a false cheer in my voice.

"Hi, Mitchie! How's it going?" What?! Oh, my- that _was_ Kytharia, right?! It was! She was…nice. Well, at least we know her acting is good.

"Oh, okay. It could get better." I replied.

"Oh…I hope it does end up better." She complimented. Her fake, sweet voice had to stop sometime.

Suddenly, I heard a whirring, and a buzzing sound coming from somewhere. A cell phone, it had to be. But where?

I checked mine, "Not me."

"Isn't me." Kytharia checked too.

"Oh, that's me. Excuse me, girls." Shane noted, leaving the area. That left me and Kytharia under that tall shady tree where Shane and she once sat. She moved to my side, urging me to talk.

"Look, Mitchie, if you came over here to harass Shane, you can take you, your scratchy voice, and your alligator face out of our sight." There was the real Kytharia. I knew that plastic doll Shane was kissing wasn't a fake clone.

"What did you say to me? I'm not going to take this from a low-class ape. Insults aren't a way to talk to people but if you want to result to that, then here: You're a tone-deaf, whiny, shallow toad that gets her personal enjoyment out of tortuting those around you." I paused to let her have a chance to speak, but as she opened her big mouth, I interrupted. "Get some glasses, Stinkerbell, this is the real world, and you're just a big, ugly, Barbie doll with a cold, nasty heart."

"You're-you're so mean!" She began to tear up, and she innocently ran to Shane. Oh, no. I just now realized what she did. Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. Shane hung up his phone and stormed his way towards me, my heart already feeling the pain.

"Mitchie, how could you say that?" Shane scolded me. His face was more serious than ever.

"But, I-I she did- I just-" I tried to explain, but Shane's angry face stopped me from blaming it on her anymore.

"Save it. I thought you were nice. I thought that you could make friends with anyone." Shane listed some wrong facts.

"Shane, do you know me at all?! I came to Camp Rock last year so that I could develop my music! But I also wanted to make friends! Before Camp Rock, I just wanted to fit in! You know, be normal! Did you see how great that turned out?!" I, too, was deeply wrong. Everything turned out great. I was friends with Tess, and everyone enjoyed being around me. Now, there's two people in Camp Rock that don't.

Moments later, we were on the unbelievably bulky boat that drifted out onto the tarn as Tess and I prepared to take on the Boat Jam. We were brought in, as the harmony thumped on, and she and I made the stage. I was afraid that Kytharia rigged the theater or something, but if I fell into the water, people would feel sorry for me.

_Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time  
Baby  
You're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left  
I've been a mess  
you won't answer your phone  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you  
Alone  
But I gotta  
Let you know_

I sang. Before we knew it, Tess and I were off the theater and finished with our number before we knew it. But, as we returned to the crowd, Kytharia and Shane were singing a duet. The two were on a roll, and had the fans bounding and screeching. And just as Kytharia got halfway finished with the bridge of her song, Tess and I went backstage, and lingered as they finished their finale song.

Miss Dee took the microphone, and declared the finalists of the Boat Jam. With the intense, glaring lights staring down our audience, I was amazed that anyone could perceive what we were doing onstage.

"And the winner is…" Miss Dee paused for dramatic effect, and let the drum roll build suspense, "Shane Grey and Kytharia Korrello!"

I held in my absolute rage. It wasn't because I was covetous or anything, I was just made that Kytharia won. She didn't deserve it, the way she treated me. That diva. But she _did_ sing fabulously, and that's what counted. I was still fuming, nonetheless.

"Ha! I won." She whispered to me as she claimed her award.

Then, she patted me on the head like I was her kitten, and speedily I grabbed her arm, "Don't touch me." I said, intimidated.

But as I held her by her wrist, she purposely fell over and dropped herself into the freezing, sea green water. She shrieked uncontrollably, and I was held responsible for thrusting her into the lake.

"I so did not! She patted me on the head, I grabbed her arm and--" I tried to explain to Miss Dee and the counselors of Camp Rock. Not to mention Shane.

"Enough, Mitchie. I saw what happened. This is low." Shane looked at me like I was the one to blame. It wasn't my fault, whatsoever. She did that on purpose. And I was going to prove it.


	4. Public Enemy

Notes: This chapter is the worst-ever for Mitchie. She is tormented, and left with only one hope: Jason and Nate. Will they help, or abandon her like everyone else did?

--

**Chapter 4: Public Enemy**

I was walking towards my cabin, expecting dismay and the sinister Kytharia to be waiting for me to burst through that door so she could laugh at how I much I was hated. I walked along the orange gravel path to watch a band of pop singers stop their jam session and force me to take their dirty looks.

I trudged forward to see the flirty boys look up and shake their heads in disapproval. I looked down; feeling thwarted in myself, and discovered my cabin only five steps later. Vigilantly and inaudibly stepping up the small flight of stairs, I took a deep breath before entering.

There she was. The demon herself, all dried off. Her voice, though, was coarse as she said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Mitchie Torres…That was some stunt you pulled back on the boat."

"You know that wasn't me. You totally threw yourself into that lake!" I blamed her. True to my heart, all the way.

"Oh, Mitchie. Everyone knows you pushed me into that lake." She said, in one of those quiet, but totally evil voices.

"Shane didn't see. He was waving to the crowd. Tess didn't see. She was congratulating Shane." I proved her wrong. Hollow facts, though.

"Yet, they still believe what they hear."

"And they hear? Your fake little cries for mercy from Shane?"

"No. That you pushed me into that lake."

"But I didn't."

"You're not going to convince the rest of camp to believe you. Even your dorky friends don't believe you anymore. Now, there up for grabs. And guess who's going to be taking them. Moi!"

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I defended. They were my friends. Believe me or not, I have to defend them.

"Manipulation is my goal. Turn them completely against you. I won't hurt them…much." And she scampered to go stumble on my friends, off in the cafeteria area. I tried to take hold of her, but she was swift, and gone in a flash.

I quickly sprinted out of the cabin, and found nothing but the lonely woods. My heart was going through a painful reaction at the time. So I sat down on the steps outside of out cabin, and held my head, as my world crumbled apart. What was I going to do? I was hated by everyone. I had no one to help me. That's it! Nate and Jason!

So, with all the energy I had left, I scrambled through my cabinets in search of my cell phone. I tore past clothes, make-up, letters from home, and jewelry. No cell phone…no cell phone…aha! My phone!

With every ounce of time and drive I had left in me, I dialed Nate's number. Nate, Jason, and I spent some time together when I was waiting for Shane to come. The three of us gained some trust in each other.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer.

So I hung up, and tried again.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer, again.

This time, I left a voicemail. And since I know Nate well, I know that he checks his voicemail.

"Uhh, Hi, Nate, It's me, Mitchie…uh, yeah, so I'm having some problems here at camp. You think I could call in a favor? I could really use some help at the moment. Please, please help. I'm-I'm completely in dire need. Thanks." I left a heartfelt message. It was entirely true and all my emotions.

Now, I waited. They'd be here in a day or so.

As I stepped outside to get some lunch, no one was there to stare at me along the dirt path. That only meant: major embarrassment at lunch. I stepped up the bigger flight of maple wooden steps into Camp Rock's galley. As I entered the swinging wooden doors, the whole lunch room went silent, and turned their undivided attention to me: public enemy.

The awkward dead-woman-walking moment caused mutters and unsupported rumors started to buzz around the room. I walked, looking down at the wooden ground. Arriving at the line where food was distributed. Three kids were ahead of me, given perky-looking and yummy club sandwiches. My turn, finally. I wanted my sandwich already. But instead, the lunch lady gave me some sort of green gruel, a warm milk, soggy French fries, and a dirty look. Did I mention the side of attitude.

But that wasn't the worst part: No one made room for me, so I had to worm my way through the entire lunchroom, in desperate need to find a place to sit. So, I had no choice, but to make my way into the smelly ladies' restroom and eat my lunch in a stall. It had come down to this. Picking at some sort of disgusting goop, chewing on soggy French fries, and eating in a stall. Words spelled out in multicolored permanent marker had nasty words about people. Most of all; they were about me.

I almost broke out in tears. Was I really hated? Did it really come down to this? Then I took a relieving breathe and reminded myself the Nate and Jason would be here soon. They'll help convince everyone. They'll be my allies.

And as lunch ended, I crept my way around the large pack of people that were headed for the next main attraction: the Sports Jam.

The Sports Jam was a new Jam that involved people dressing up like athletes and participating in the performances. I decided not to perform for the Sports Jam, considering what happened. And plus, I didn't want Kytharia to frame me again.

There were a dozen performances, but no one cheered more for Kytharia. Was it sympathy? Was it fame? Was it attraction? That, I did not know.

"I'd like to announce the winner of Sports Jam!" Miss Dee became center stage, "Coming back for her second victory; Miss Kytharia Korrello!"

More, and more cheering came storming around the audience, with me to sit down and be depressed. I was hated by everyone. Who cared about what I did anymore anyway? This was all just fad. It'll pass eventually. Right?


	5. To Those Who Wait

Notes: This chpater includes some major drama! It may be kind of boring with no falling, or embarrassment, but it's a sad part that adds to the story flow. Like it or not, I advise you to read. It's sad. It warmed my heart when I wrote it. Lots of tension between Shane and Mitchie. Mitchie is the badguy, sort of, in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or anything/anyone affiliated. I wish I did!

I own: The Random Jam, Mitchie's Inspirational Spot, Cabin P22, Kytharia Korrello, yadda yadda.

--

**Chapter 5: To Those Who Wait**

I haven't spoken to anyone within weeks, much less spoken at all. My mind has been some frozen wasteland, barren of any life but my own. I awaited the arrival of Nate and Jason, and I couldn't see how things could get any worse. Hatred, solitude, and despair. It encroached into the deep recesses of my brain, causing me to have these silent walks, lonely lunches, and rejection of the public.

I'd gotten over the pain slightly, me being able to regain lost sleep, and the pain was still subsiding. I was given the message a few days back, stopping me from participating in any of the activities that camp provided. So, all I was left to do was eat, row a boat down to the empty woods, and sit, waiting for something good to happen.

My notebook had grown drastically, me now having much more songs in my collection, and I brought it with me to write down more notes for new ones. Someone came up from behind me, as I waited in the pleasant daytime woods.

"Why'd you do it?" This person asked, his voice, this was definitely a boy, asked me.

Swiftly, I turned, "Shane."

"Why'd you do it?" He repeated. He looked as serious as possible.

"I didn't do-" I paused for a moment to sigh, "I don't know. She made me angry."

"How?"

"I was- I was jealous. And you can go run off and tell all of the camp, I don't even care anymore." I got up to get on my boat and drift away, hoping this conversation wouldn't pick up anytime soon.

"Mitchie, wait." He tried to stop me, as I pushed the wooden canoe out of the rocky shoreline, as I clutched the oars.

"Why, Shane?! Why should I wait now?! I've been _waiting_ all week! I'm tired of waiting! I just want out of this camp!" I yelled.

"Just let me explain, Mitchie, Kytharia's great." He tried to convince me. Pfft! No way was I ever going to believe that.

"Shane, Kytharia's great. That's why you belong with her. You don't need me to tell you that. I don't even think you need me at all anymore. No one in this camp needs me anymore." Before he could say anything else, I already rushed myself onto my canoe, drifting off, my eyes drenched with held-back tears.

I had totally given up my plans for camp. I didn't want any part of it. Nate and Jason weren't coming. I was an idiot to think they were. But I wasn't allowed to leave now. Not anymore. So, I'd have to deal with what I had. Crying, I rowed myself back to the camp mainland, and walked back to my cabin down by the southern hills of Camp Rock, allowing my tears to disperse.

The boys were giving me the same I-hate-you look they always gave me, until they saw the tears streaming down from my eyes. Apparently, the guys here were sensitive. Walking into my cabin, unaware of Kytharia's presence, I diligently made my way to my bed, and lay myself down to clear things up. Leave it to Shane to bring back the eternal pain that was almost subsided.

"Well if it isn't Miss Bonnie Bad-Girl. You come crying back to the castle for some comfort?" she acted like I was some inferior newborn child. I was so sure she didn't even have sympathy for actual newborns, much less other people her age.

"Not now, Kytharia. I'm not in the mood." I back sassed, giving her my miserable attitude.

"Whatever. How did my boyfriend treat you? Did he do what I said?" she smiled malevolently.

"What? You sent him down there?" I asked, still sounding unconcerned.

"Totally. Did he tell you how sorry he was for the way you must've been feeling?"

"You were concerned about how I was feeling?" Preposterous.

"Of course not! It's for my sweet girl image."

"I thought so." And I turned my back on her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" How could I be so idiotic? Her weakness! I could've used it this whole time, "Aaah!" She ranted in anger, storming out of the tent to find someone to hurt, so she could feel better.

Hope started to refill my miserable blanks. Just a tiny, tiny bit of hope, but watching a battle I won really was worth laughing, for the first time in a long time. The eternal pain began to subside again. Nate and Jason would be here soon; I felt it in my gut, changing my horrible opinions from before.

The next morning, I found myself walking a little perkier than I usually did. People gave me dirty looks, but I gave them back a healthy smile, or at least, a small trickle of one. I took my songbook and hopped on my canoe, oaring myself off to my special spot; where I always would sit to watch over activities in the camp.

They were doing the Random Jam, where people were expected to do dance and singing numbers when randomly asked. People laughed, causing me to giggle, and all the hope came flowing back in. Until Shane blew into my inspirational area, and turned my sunny day, cloudy again.

"So, did Kytharia send you here again?" I asked him with petty rage.

"Not this time. I came here to find you."

"Whatever. Can you go? You're wrecking this whole, leave-me-alone thing."

"I won't go. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Especially not to you. After what you did…" My voice crackled a bit.

"What did I do? Go out with Kytharia?"

"Shane, I'm not jealous about you and Kytharia's relationship. That boat has sailed, with me not on it. What I'm mad at is-" I didn't bother to finish, as I began my departing maneuvers; violently forcing the canoe out to the shallow water.

"What are you mad about, Mitchie? The only way to fix this is to tell me."

"I did tell you. I told everyone. I screamed it at the top of my lungs, but did any of you listen to me? No! So you can run along and tell everyone at camp that they suck. If you didn't believe me then, what makes me think you'd believe me now?"

"Because I'm here. I want to talk."

"I wanted to talk too, Shane. I wanted one chance to explain. But you didn't let me. Now that you finally want to talk, I'm not letting you. Don't bother talking to me anymore. Don't even bother coming to this spot. I won't be here."

I hope that hurt him inside a little. He deserved it. Now If only I could serve it up like that to Kytharia.


	6. Food

Notes: Sort of funny chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, anyone affiliated, blah, blah.

I own: Kytharia Korrello, Cabin P22

--

**Chapter 6: Food**

In Camp Rock, you're allowed three strikes until they have to send you home for behavioral disruptions. Last year, I had one and one only. This year, I had one, again…so far. I walked along the same, usual dirt path, the lead many different ways, but for breakfast, I headed to the cafeteria.

Everyone seemed to ignore me now, allowing me to have a place to sit aside from the second, smelly stall in the ladies' restroom. I was waiting in line, as the hag of a lunch lady started to give me my normal meals. I had a wonderfully orange macaroni and cheese, a nice, chilly carton of milk, and some fresh grapes on the side. Things were sort of looking up.

I sat at a lonely table in the corner, near a trash can, and saw the beautiful lakeside view. I never knew why people hated this spot in the cafeteria. It was gorgeous, the wide lake, glowing from the light of the bright sun, and not a cloud in the sky.

Sighing happily, I said to myself, "Dig in."

As I chewed violently at the morning macaroni breakfast, the same voice that had annoyed me constantly appeared, "Can I sit here?"

"Shane, just-" I tried to fend him off, but he already sat.

"Some macaroni, huh?" He tried to amuse. I wasn't a comedian's audience, so I disregarded the comment.

Some silence fell through the air. Tension built.

"Shane, please, I-"

"I get it. You want me to leave. I'll go." So he grabbed his half-empty tray and walked off to join some of his friends. I watched as he ate some more, but with a less-than-happy disposition painted across his face.

"Thank you." I muttered to myself. I really didn't mean that.

I watched Tess chat with Caitlyn, Lola, Ella and Peggy, and sadly, Kytharia. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but little did they know that Kytharia was just manipulating them to go against me.

A smile, then laughter, high-fives, and things that I was missing out on. Then, suddenly, Kytharia got up to go snatch some napkins from the bin and make her way to me.

"Hi, Mitchie. Fabulous view, isn't it?" Her sassy voice remarked, as her overly-shiny lips were soaked with lip gloss.

"What?" Not the nicest greeting, but I couldn't say hi back.

"Now, Mitchie, I just came here to ask how life was."

I looked up at her with an angry face. She really didn't want to know how life was for me.

"Okay, I get it. Only if you were as good as me. Only if…" She picked up one of my grapes, and threw it harshly at my eye. I was mad now. With all the rage I had, I stood up, snatched a handful of macaroni, and watched as it smashed on to her face. It was funny, to watch the cheesy pasta to run across her face.

Sadly, everyone's attention drew out on me when I flung the macaroni on her face.

"Food fight!" yelled a boy camper's voice, and macaroni flew from place to place. It_ literally _flew. Lilac grapes were smashed and threw by the handfuls, and all was chaos. Kytharia was caught in the onslaught, being struck by many of the various food groups.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" I heard Shane crying, shielding his hair with a verdant cafeteria tray. Wimp!

I laughed, and played in the war, everyone mostly aiming for me. I didn't care. This was the most fun I had in ages. The only thing to wreck it was…

"Stop!" boomed the voice of a loud camp counselor. Everyone stopped, and dropped their edible projectiles.

"Tell me who started this!" Miss Dee squealed.

Guess what everyone said: "Mitchie…"

Unluckily, I was standing in the center, and was called to stand before the superiors of Camp Rock.

"I didn't do it- I just- Kytharia, she-" I stammered and tried to explain.

"Send her home!" announced a random camper.

Everyone seemed to agree, "Yeah!" they yelled.

I gave a blank look to the food-drenched campers, then a mournful, and heartbreaking look to the counselors.

"We aren't sending you home Mitchie. It's still you're second strike." A counselor explained. Phew! I wasn't ready to go home just yet.

"But we still have to penalize all of you."

"Don't. Just give me detention or something. Don't punish them." I didn't know why I stood up for them. They didn't deserve that.

"There's no detention in camp. You can't leave you cabin for the weekend, except for eating and bathroom, and you have to clean this entire cafeteria up."

"That's fair."

Hours later, I finally was done with my hard labor. I finished around nine, and wanted to take a long shower. I did, when I got to the locker rooms, and eliminated the smelly odor of mixed foods that was implanted in my skin. Minutes later, made my way back to the cabin, walking in my pajamas under the light of the moon. And what do you know, Kytharia was all cleaned up and preparing for bedtime.

"Hello, Mitch-" she attempted to explain.

"Don't even talk to me. You're not worth it. I'm surprised you're even worth being alive." I snapped at her, interrupting her sentence, then I flashed the weakness, and tucked myself into bed.

"I am talking! Do not ignore me!" she ranted. I forgot about her, and dozed off for the night. Tomorrow was a new day.

Monday morning, I went out with freedom for the first time, without a reason like; I need to pee, or I'm going to go eat. I walked along the same dirt path again, and took my canoe out to my inspiring spot.

Shane was waiting there for me. This time, I didn't leave; I hadn't planned on it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Me? I found this place." I was sort of angry at him for asking that, putting attitude in my voice.

"Right." He recalled, "So why'd you do it?"

"Here we go again." I rolled my eyes at him, picking a comfortable spot where I didn't have to look at him.

"Whatever. I'm out. You're no good anyway." He angrily judged me, and took his canoe back to camp.

I shook my head furiously, and just began to write my song. I hated that freak right now. I didn't even want to explain anything to him anyway. So, I spent half of the day there, hoping that I won't get my third strike and leave Camp Rock.

Ever have that feeling, where something bad happens to you, and then when it started to go away, it comes right back again? You could say that was how I was feeling.


	7. Apologies are Miracle Workers

Notes: This is the phase that I like to call: The Writer's Block Chapter. Honestly, this one is lame. It's really short, it isn't that descriptive, and it was written at 1:43 AM. But, it seriously adds to the story flow. At first, it doesn't seem like it adds anything, but keep your heads up, and you'll see how it claims its important role. Remember: If you don't like it, please remember that it was created with me half-asleep.

--

**Chapter 7: Apologies are Miracle-Workers**

The next day, Shane came up to talk to me. Again? Jeez, this idiot was started to get annoying. But he didn't sound irritated when he came up to talk to me. He actually looked unhappy, as he sat down on the soft, olive grass, positioning himself next to me.

"Hey." He acknowledged, five minutes into awkward silence.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to.

"Mitchie, listen. I want you to know, whether you started that food fight or not, I'm on your side." He tried to cheer me up with hollow lies. He couldn't be on my side and Kytharia's at the same time. I was _against _her.

"Okay. Thanks." I tried to agree without talking back. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Or at all.

"You're welcome." He smiled at me indistinctly, as I got up to depart from the area. He grabbed me by the wrist, forcing me to sit back down.

"What is it, Shane?" I sounded annoyed.

"I want to tell you something."

"What? That my hair looks awesome?" I judged him in that sentence, somewhat.

"No. Mitchie, I'm sorry." Oh my god. He didn't just say he was sorry, did he? That was impossible. Shane Grey was not the kind person to say sorry.

"Really, what is it?" I didn't believe him for a second. I was convinced he was joking.

"No, Mitchie. I'm sorry. It's hard enough; don't make me say it again." Shane sounded gloomy.

"Oh, Shane…that's all I wanted…" I gave him a warm, friendly hug, crying happily. I was still in love with Shane, but this hug was strictly between friends. If only it wasn't…

"Will you give me a chance to explain now?"

"No, I won't." Wait, what? He hugged me, said he was sorry, and won't let me explain.

"I knew it…" I was angry again.

"Mitchie, what I meant was: I like Kytharia, so if you blame her, I won't believe it."

"That makes it so much better!" I sarcastically laughed.

"No, no, by that, I meant, I trust you enough to know you didn't really do it. I just don't want to hear that it was Kytharia's fault."

"Eh, I guess that's good enough." I laughed for real this time. And we hugged again. I was so sure that the pain will subside again. I didn't even need Nate and Jason right about now.

That night we were all at the Firelight Jam. There was an incredible bonfire that stood in the center of the flat grounds of camp. I decided not to perform for the Firelight Jam, again, considering how I was shunned by the camp.

The night sky was beautifully lit by the stars and moon, but not like we needed it, compared to the nine foot burning fire that lit up almost the whole camp, and warmed out chilly bodies. I watched as Shane sung with Kytharia on stage again.

The show went on for approximately an hour, and we all made it back to our cabins. Kytharia and I didn't speak to each other that entire night, until we finally went to bed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her, as she slept. I really was sorry for her. I bet the reason why she was so mean because of her crappy childhood. And that's not because I read her diary. Okay, maybe I skimmed.

Then, in the morning, I noticed that Kytharia couldn't make it to lunch due to whatever. But that meant, was that Shane and I could talk together again. I first met up with him on the lunch line, as we were served chicken soup. After that, we sat at the lonely table with the magnificent view of the glistening lake, and the emerald forest.

We laughed through that entire breakfast, and I remembered how it was like to have a friend to goof off with. After a few minutes of pure enjoyment, we were approached by Tess, and our impatient frowns tore across out faces.

"Hey." I greeted blankly, welcoming her to our table.

She apologized, "I'm sorry."

Then, we all smiled, and the three of us began to laugh at each other again. But having this much fun was definitely going to pay after Kytharia returned. But I didn't care. This was the moment; and I decided to milk it while I had the chance.

"You guys want to do a trio for the Grape Jam?" I offered, asking them to be my partners in what we know as the Grape Jam. No one knew why it was called the Grape Jam, but all _I_ knew was that it had nothing to do with grapes.

"Sure. It'll be fun." Tess remarked with a smile.

"Totally." Shane was participating. I started to remember what it felt like to be loved again. To be cherished by those that care about you. And I wasn't going to let some shallow kid pop sensation ruin that. That, Kytharia, if you didn't know.


	8. Ingenious Plans

Notes: Ooh! Major drama! Kytharia's going down! But I know, this feels like the end of the story. It isn't nearly the end yet! There's more to come! But this adds to the delicate balance of the story. It's kind of like an ecosystem; without one thing, the rest will perish.

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own. I don't need to tell you.

Mine: Kytharia Korrello, Cabin P22, etc. That's what I do own! No stealy!

--

**Chapter 8:Ingenious Plans**

Kytharia returned from wherever hours later, and decided to flirt with Shane again. It was going on for about twenty minutes, as Tess and I were chatting about something- I can't remember.

"So, Mitchie, what do you think?" Tess questioned.

"Huh, what?" I was totally zoned out. I ignored our conversation, groaning at Shane and Kytharia. Those two names didn't even go together. Shane and Mitchie…that's a better sounding pair.

"Staring at Shane again?" Tess smirked.

"What? Uh, no. There was a butterfly."

"Oh, yeah, right." She agreed sarcastically, "Did it happen to land on Shane?"

"Yes! Yes it did!" I was enthusiastic.

"Oh, right, yeah." She did it again. Tess was really good at sarcasm, apparently.

"Kytharia…" I muttered under breath. I didn't want Tess to hear.

"Mitchie, the only reason I apologized to you was because I was too busy to watch what was going on at the Boat Jam. And I didn't want to judge you for something I didn't know for sure. I bet that's why Shane apologized too. And I know you have a problem with Kytharia, so-" I interrupted Tess's speech.

"I know. Get to know her. See what she's really like."

"No, I was going to say mess her up. And I do not like what your idea was. I met her, she reminded me of me back at camp last year."

"Yeah, what happened to that Tess?"

"Oh, a part of her is still here. But she only shows her face when there's someone that she really doesn't like."

"So what does old Tess think about Kytharia?"

"Old Tess has some mean thoughts about her. And she knows just what to do with that celebrity." Tess smiled evilly. I was proud of her for changing her ways, but I like seeing the old Tess break out again.

That night, we planned on seeing where Kytharia goes when she has just been aggravated. Tess and I went to my cabin on the boys' side of camp, and stood before the door of Cabin P22.

"You remember the plan?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Then it's go time." I was so confident.

We entered the Cabin, fake-laughing at absolutely nothing at all.

Kytharia was there, "Oh, hello Mitchie. I see you've brought Tess." You could feel it in her voice; "Darn, my plan is failing." You could almost hear her say.

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you, Kytharia?" I smiled at her sweetly.

"Oh, of course not. Absolutely not." She really didn't want Tess here. But nice Kytharia wouldn't dare object. I carried out the plan, irregardless.

Whispering into Tess's ear, I told her a fake rumor, "Eggs and bacon really do walk on the moon." That phrase _always_ made Tess laugh, and we wanted it to feel like we were keeping something secret to Kytharia.

We began to laugh hard, until Kytharia interrupted, "What is it, you two?"

"Oh, just…nothing." We changed seats on my bed; laughing with out backs faced to her.

"Aah! You're doing it again! You know I hate it when people turn their back so me!" She stormed out of the cabin in rage, repeating this for the last week or so. Slamming the door behind her, Tess and I exchanged a confused look.

"What are we waiting around for?" I reminded, scrambling for the door.

"Oh, right, the plan!" She shouted, following my lead. We saw Kytharia in the distance running along the dirt path. I was surprised she didn't trip. We snuck by around her, following her into the mysterious forest, until we came to this clearing with knee-high grass.

"Quick, you're video phone!" I whispered to Tess, as she swiftly pulled out her video phone.

We recorded her dramatic scene: "That stupid Tess and Mitchie! This whole camp sucks! Everyone in it, they're all morons! I hate it! My plan was going so well. I was so close; the whole camp hated that Mitchie. And that idiotic Shane apologized. I don't even like him! He's so stupid."

Hours more of this, and she finally decided to walk back to the cabin.

"Tess, she's leaving! We have to make it back before she does!" So we raced against Kytharia, and made it back before she did.

"Wait till Camp Rock gets a load of this." I smiled evilly with Tess's sleek, hot-pink phone replaying the video, as I panted for air.

Tess was doing the same as I. Smiling at our success, panting for air.

"Well you'd better get back to your cabin. Meet me here before breakfast tomorrow morning. We're broadcasting this live to every single phone in Camp Rock." I said my goodbyes to Tess, and swiftly changed into my baby blue pajamas, switched off the light and pretended to fall asleep.

As she walked in, I shut my eyes, and kept my ears wide open. She didn't say anything else; and I knew what was coming for her the next morning. A taste of her own medicine. And that medicine was downright disgusting.


	9. She Knew Everything

Notes: Holy Garfield! Read this one, dudes! Totally! This is probably the climax, so that sadly means this story is ending in two chapters or so. So sorry! But still, I hope you enjoyed the read, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. But don't be all weepity-sad-sad that this story is coming to a close. You've still got two or three (possibly more) savory chapters to look ahead to! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda. If you want to see the real disclaimers, scan the other chapters please! They have better substance.

--

**Chapter 9: She Knew Everything**

It was early in the morning, as I found myself sitting around on the steps of my cabin. It was so chilly and pleasant out. It felt lonely, yet somewhat relaxing to watch dusk set the colors at this hour.

For the first half hour, I heard the sounds that only nature ever made. A rustle of the leaves, being toyed with by the wind, some slight sloshes in the nearby lake, and that was about it. But when the sun began to show its face entirely, the birds began to sing to their symphony, the butterflies began to dance in the sunshine, and your occasional squirrel would scamper across your sight.

It was times like these that I realized; Camp Rock was one of the greatest places to be.

Tess approached me hours later, as I saw three or four people emerge from their cabins; all of nature was setting its course as of now. Tess approached me with a morning smile, and handed me her sleek phone.

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this?" She reassured me.

"Are _you _sure?"

"Completely. But I'll only do it if you will."

"Then I guess Kytharia's going down."

I swiftly pulled out mine, and prepared them for synchronization. Moments later, camp was about to get a surprising wake-up call by the teen devil herself.

Tess and I could hear a ring or two, beeps and buzzes here and there, and lastly, the occasional downloaded Hot Tunes ring tone.

"Hear that, Mitchie?" Tess smirked at me, laughing at their success.

"Yes, I do, Tess. That is the sweet sound of revenge." I felt like a sinister plot. Like a femme fatale or something.

And before we knew it, people were storming to my cabin, demanding that Kytharia awaken herself from sleep. She finally made it outside, shamefully, and aware of the situation. She wasn't happy, by the looks of it, her embarrassing tears streaming across her face, the redness of her skin turning from a light pink to a warm red.

Then, she took off running along the dirt path, hiding her face away from everyone, until the camp counselors came to comfort her. They took her back past a door that obviously led to the counselor's office.

"Have we gone too far?" I asked Tess, almost regretting what she had done.

Tess gave me this sorry-but-it's-true look. Maybe we did take it a little too far. I better apologize before she does anything bad. So Tess and I raced to the counselor's office, and were given permission to pick her up. As walked her past the tabloid-infested crowd, We finally made it into our cabin, and the people soon went away, decreasing in numbers drastically each hour.

When we were finally alone, Tess and I sat next to each other, bracing for the anger that was coming up.

"Mitchie. I know I've been mean. So I'm sorry. To you too, Tess." She apologized quietly. I couldn't believe it the first time either.

"I guess we're sorry too. We just wanted you to feel how it was like to-" I almost believed it, until she interrupted rudely; like always.

"I wasn't finished. What I meant was: I'm sorry you two airheads ever did that to me. And trust me, by the time this camp is over…you'll be too." She threatened, her voice serious, and her attitude off the charts. I had never seen her this angry…so angry, she didn't even have to scream. So what now?

"Tess, I'm getting scared. Who knows what she'll do to us." I asked Tess later in the afternoon. We watched as Kytharia went around with a sorry face, and got embraces from everybody.

"Look at her. That's probably her plan right there, as it is." Tess pointed out Kytharia, getting sympathy from the other Camp Rock performers.

You could almost hear her saying: 'Mitchie and Tess…they provoked me to say that stuff. I didn't really mean it. I love Shane, I love Camp Rock. And I'm truly, deeply sorry to you.'

Then, she'd get a hug. That mind-controlling witch had her manipulation at everything. She could tell a dog to lay an egg and it'd be hatching puppies out of yolks in no time.

"Mitchie, Tess, I'd like to have a word with you." Said Miss Dee, leading us back to the camp counselors' office. It was a spine-chilling walk there, and a horrible feeling just to sit in there.

Three counselors sat before us, giving us serious looks.

"Mitchie, rumor has it, you're the one that exposed Kytharia." Said the first counselor to the right.

"I did. I'm sorry." I almost welled up with tears.

"I'm glad you admitted the truth. Tess, your turn." Said the middle female counselor.

"Me too. I was actually that one that made Mitchie do this. This is all my fault. Don't punish her."

"Okay...then we'll give Tess the punishment, and you can stay. That means Tess goes home."

"What?! No! Tess they can't-" I stood up in anger.

"Mitchie, stop. I'll take this punishment." Tess's voice crackled nobly.

After the dramatic, and heart-sinking speech in the counselors' office, I caught a storming Tess.

"Move, Mitchie! I've had enough of you!" Tess was flustered.

"What? It was your idea!" I tried to face it back to her.

"But you know how I get when Old Tess comes back in. I don't think, I don't stop to realize what might happen later! You know that!" I _did_ know that. Actually, that's a big thing I thought about. But, I just let it slip away. She continued, "You're just lucky I was there to take the blame. If it wasn't for me, you'd be going home. Not me!" And she stormed off. I had a feeling she wouldn't return to Camp Rock next year after today.

She left me in the dust, as I stood there, the tears still racing against each other to reach the ground.

"I told you you'd be sorry." Said Kytharia's voice from behind me.

"What?" I was confused. She just said that a minute ago. I wasn't that long back before she said that, no way she could come up with a plan that quickly.

"I knew from the start that this would happen. It was a set-up, Mitchie. I framed you. Now, your friend's going to leave Camp Rock for good, and guess whose fault is that: yours." Kytharia explained.

A piercing stab ripped through my stomach. She knew the whole time. She knew we were following her to her forest clearing, she knew about the Boat Jam, she knew about the food fight, and why Tess forgave me all of a sudden. She knew everything.


	10. Stuff Happens

Notes: Okay, I lied. Last chapter was not the most dramatic. This one is! Seriously...the pain, the tears, the drama...

Disclaimer: Okay...yeah...I don't own Camp Rock, anyone/anything affiliated.

And you know what I own. Please, I beg of you, no stealing.

--

**Chapter 10: Stuff Happens**

"Don't go, Tess. I'll take the punishment, I'll go home." I announced. I was hoping she'd agree.

"No, you have to stay and fix things with Shane." She ordered. I wasn't about to follow her demands.

"I will not!" I yelled, angry with her, yet still trying to stop the tears. My voice calmed more, "Look, Tess. I promised myself that no one in this camp other than me is going to walk out with a broken heart. Kytharia's happy you're leaving. Shane's too ignorant not fall for Kytharia's tricks, and everyone else is dong fine without me."

"That's just it. I'm leaving." She highlighted one of my comments.

"No you are not. Tess, I am not going to let you waste this last month of summer at home."

"It's too bad, Mitchie. I'm going to the train station, getting on one, and you'll see me next year."

"Tess, you have become one of my best friends. If you leave now…" My voice was breaking, as wet droplets rolled from my eyes.

"Mitchie…" she came over to hug me, "You're my best friend too. That's why I'm leaving. I can't let you wreck what's left of summer."

"Why not, Tess? I mean, the rest of my time at camp is ruined."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want you to have second thoughts about coming back next year."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you're coming back next year."

"Of course, Mitchie! Don't be that naïve." She let go of out hug.

"Sorry. Well, you'd better get going." I showed her out the door, and followed, "I'll walk you to your bus."

"Bye, Mitchie." We hugged one last time before we reached the beginning of Camp Rock.

"Bye, Tess." I replied, as she gave me one last smile before getting on the rickety yellow bus. I started to cry some more, forgetting about everything and anything. I was sad my friend was leaving…

About three hours later, I was sitting on the dock. I wondered what Tess was doing, as I watched the lake glisten off the sunset. I swear I could feel what she was doing.

"Good-bye Miss Tess. Sorry you have to go so quickly." Apologized the bus driver, as Tess was stepping out of the buss, the long doors hissing open. She walked with a frown, thinking hard about what was going at camp, but looking hard for the ticket booth. Laying her eyes upon it, she approached.

"One ticket to Massachusetts, please." Tess stated her home town.

"Sure thing. That'll be eighteen dollars." The lackluster, red-headed lady informed. Train tickets came cheap for Camp Rock residents. Tess sat with her ticket in her hand minutes later, and her bags lay out in front of her. She wanted to cry, but she'd done too much of that on the bus. So instead, she decided to stare at arriving passengers.

There was a serious-looking blond man in a business suit; there was a lady in odd clothing that didn't match…and hello! What's this? A boy with curly awesome hair came out laughing, and walking backwards, apparently to a friend. His friend stepped out, and his face was adorable…wait, a minute. Tess knew that face.

"Jason!" Tess shouted, busily collecting her bags, and racing to Jason as fast as she could so she could earn a hug.

"Tess? What're you doing here?" Jason hugged her back.

"Oh, well, it's a long story." She let go of Jason to hug Nate only seconds later.

Nate embraced her back. Apparently, they've grown to be friends over the year.

"Where are you guys headed?"

"Back to Camp Rock. Mitchie said she needed our help." Nate answered.

"Oh, she told me that she called for you. That was like, two months ago?"

"She sounded desperate. And we needed to find time from shooting our new movie." Nate clarified, "Why don't you tell us what happened? We've got time."

"Oh, no, we don't." Jason interrupted, with an emotional look in his eye, "Mitchie's hurt."

I was gasping for my life; unable to think, unable to breathe, just sinking to the depths below…I couldn't move. I couldn't swim back up. And I had just lost consciousness. The black started to surround me; and I knew, this was the end.

Here's how it went:

I decided to go for a little dip in the large, glistening lake. Now in my swim suit, I had jumped into the icy-cold water, and swam around the lake gracefully. No one was around to look at me like I was a lunatic, or wanted to hurt me, but I did see two figures step out onto the dock. Silently swimming underwater, I approached them, drawing closer and closer, those two nimrods still unable to see me.

Hiding below the dock, I overheard the shouting couple's conversation.

"Kytharia, why did you say that?" Uh-oh. I really shouldn't have been there, and not just because this was Shane's conversation.

"Shane, you know I love you." Kytharia lied. She hated him. Even if she planned out everything she said on the distant forest clearing, I knew she hated him. Remember? I read her diary.

"How do I know, Kytharia? How do I know?"

"Trust me. If I needed to, I would've dumped you months ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Shane, its-"

"Complicated? Hard? What's so wrong with dating me? Am I intimidating? Are you jealous?"

"What?! Jealous of you?!"

"I knew I'd get it out of you. You really do hate me." I couldn't help but smile profusely. I tried not to laugh, and hid my mouth underwater.

"Alright. Fine. I hate you. It's over now." I heard Kytharia's voice breaking apart with every word, and a whimper for every running step she took. A couple seconds of watching Shane's feet kick around in the water, until he finally said:

"Okay, Mitchie, you can come out now."

"How did you know I was down there?" I was amazed at his perception; the way he realized I was under that dock the whole time.

"I just sort of, felt you there."

"Cool, I guess. You want to take a dip?" I offered, swimming out from under the dock.

"You know what? I do. Just wait one second; I have to go change."

"Alright." I agreed, watching him take off for his cabin. About twenty minutes later, I saw him running towards here, with his swimming grey trunks and a plain, eggshell T-shirt on.

"How's the water?" He asked, sitting on the creaky, wooden dock, tugging off his shoes, and tearing off his shirt.

"It's awesome! Come on in." I insisted. He stepped behind the dock where the wood met dirt, and got a running start pf momentum, as he executed a perfect cannonball, making the water wrinkle in the lake. After a few moments of swimming, I attempted to bring up a serious topic.

"Shane?"

"What is it, Mitchie?"

"Have you ever wondered-ouch!" I yelled. There was a sudden piercing feeling in my stomach, like someone was internally stabbing away at my organs. The pain finally stopped, as the coldness and numbness started to set in.

"Mitchie?! Are you okay?!" Shane tried to swim to me for comfort; but it was too late. The chilling numbness made its way through my entire body, forcing me to black out, and sink into the lake.

I couldn't feel anything after that. Some movement, sure. But I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't open my eyes, or cough up any water. I don't know what had happened that day; but I remember hearing Shane say; "I'm sorry, Mitchie, I'm sorry. Please wake up."

I pictured what Tess had been doing in my time of blackness.

"What do you mean in trouble?!" Nate exclaimed, a happy, cheerful face was now a worried, and serious one.

"We have to get back to Camp Rock, right now." Jason explained, "Shane just sent me a text. They are in big trouble."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Tess commanded. So they ordered a taxi to Camp Rock. The man was an old man with a yellow plaid-flannel shirt on, asking them where to go.

"Camp Rock, and step on it!" Jason told him to rush it. They had a major emergency.

They reached the grounds of Camp Rock, about a half an hour later, to find Shane tending to me along the shoreline. I heard their footsteps faintly, pitter-pattering across the shore.

"Shane! What's the matter?!" Nate shouted in desolation.

"She was about to ask me a question, and she began to feel some sort of pain."

"Why didn't you get someone?" Tess questioned the logic.

"I couldn't," He responded, "Something might happen to her. I shouted; but no one came."

"Then you're lucky you got our text."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go get help!" Shane was angry, annoyed, but most of all scared. Then, I heard the pitter-patter of Tess, Jason, and Nate's feet again, as they ran to get some help, leaving me with Shane and running to the counselors' office, and leaving the shoreline.

Then, I heard Shane's angelic voice, speaking faintly at me; "It's going to be okay, Mitchie. Just hang in there." He kept on repeating that. I knew I wasn't going to die; I just couldn't wake up. But at least the one thing I heard at a time like this was Shane's voice.

I began to get some feeling back; some water dripping down on me. Some of it was the water still stuck to Shane after the swim in the gigantic lake, while some were tears. It was touching. If only I had enough energy to cry, I would. And the funny thing was: I had never felt Shane cry before...


	11. Like A Tacky Soap Opera

Notes: Well the title says it all; but this chapter was an awesome one! This is where things are starting to turn themselves around...the good in it all is starting to return; as the last month of Camp Rock approaches. Final Jam approaches, and this chapter tells how Mitchie healed herself just in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything/anyone affiliated. I decided to put it because I feel so happy!

Claiming: Kytharia Korrello, Cabin P22 and others.

--

**Chapter 11: Like a Tacky Soap Opera**

Apparently, I was being taken to the infirmary. I heard some older, more mature sounding voices. The words they spoke were indistinct, and I couldn't figure out what they were. But I heard something like, 'infirmary', and 'hurry', and 'just fine'.

I couldn't piece together a sentence. But still…I was scared, I have to admit. I didn't know what I could do to have everyone feel okay. I also heard some other voices. You know, like Caitlyn's, and Lola's, and large chatter. Obviously, the rest of the camp had surrounded.

Some things I heard from the crowd were like, 'poor Mitchie' and 'we shouldn't have been so harsh on her' or 'sorry, Mitchie'. I was gladly going to accept, if I ever got out of my state. It all happened so fast. One minute, I'm eavesdropping, another, almost dead. Maybe this was punishment…

After another hour of trying to translate the unclear words, I finally got some feeling back in my legs, moving them up and down. But my whole body wouldn't move until my spine had woken up.

"She's moving!" I heard someone yell, muffled. It sort of sounded like…Peggy? Yeah, I'm sure it was her.

Then, some faint rumbling. It felt like…they were running towards me.

"What? She's not moving." That, for sure, was Caitlyn.

"I just saw her!" Peggy tried to convince. I wanted to prove Peggy right; so I shook my leg slightly.

Gasps filled the room. Astonishment struck the mood. I was glad they were happy again.

"She's going to be okay!" Shane shouted. I definitely knew it was him after his holler.

I wanted to smile incredibly badly. I just couldn't. So I waited a couple of hours, focusing my energy on waking up my spine, so my brain could function properly.

"What happened to her?!" I knew that voice…that voice…who was it?

"Why would you care? Get out of here!" I heard Lola's sassy voice insult that other voice.

"Move it, beanpole. I need to see if Mitchie's okay." That was definitely Kytharia. But why did she want to know about me?

"She's not for you to see. After what you did to her. What you did to us." Apparently, Lola got the news about Kytharia. I was glad I had their support again.

"Move!" Kytharia shouted. That…that…oh, I couldn't say that word. All you have to know that it was a bad one.

A moment of utter silence. I didn't even know what was happening. I wanted to shout and ask, but, I had absolutely no stamina left in me.

"Aah! Why do people always turn their back to me! All of you! Turn facing me right now!" Oh, now I know what they did. Great job, guys.

More silence.

"Aah!" and I heard a door slam. This battle was won; and I don't think she knew about any of this, this time.

Hours passed in the cold infirmary, and my skin began to shiver. I felt the blood softly pumping through my veins, and my heart beating as slow as I have ever heard it. I had a feeling it was nighttime, and no one was there to wait for me. I heard people leave earlier, and I just stopped making myself hear anything, after those hours of silence. Suddenly, someone entered the room again. They checked my legs; as I felt the cold gloves run across them.

After checking all of nerves, and my skin, the doctor left me there to rest for a couple of hours. I was running out of air; I needed some soon. I started to beg in my mind, hoping that somebody, God knows who, would help me open up my breathing passages. Losing the air that my lungs couldn't supply any longer; I couldn't take one single minute. Please! Just one breath is all I ask!

And suddenly a large gasp. I could breathe! My lungs were working; that meant more oxygen to my heart; that meant more blood to my spine; and I could move again. Just a matter of seconds…

Hope (and air) started to fill me up again. I was going to see Shane again, see Caitlyn again, and see everybody that ever made me happy again. Taking a sudden deep breath, I picked myself up, sitting on my rear and opened my eyes for the first time in a short while.

I looked around the room. I was covered by a large, turquoise curtain, blocking me from any view. Standing up on my wobbly feet, I lifted my are weakly to move the curtain from view. Scanning the now revealed, I saw I was alone, in a big, bland medical room.

The cheap lights flickered on and off, as I turned my body around to see a window. Apparently, it lead to the waiting room, with a green door nestled beside it. Through the window, surprisingly, was Shane. He was sleeping on the row of chairs; kind of like the ones you see at airport terminals.

Walking myself to the window, I later was forced to hit it with all the energy I had left, as I screamed, "Shane! Shane!"

He suddenly was awakened and running towards the window as well.

"Mitchie! You're okay!" I saw him jump up, and dash to me, and tears streaming down his eyes.

He forced me to cry, "Yeah..."

Soon enough, we looked like to cheesy actors, metaphorically holding each other through the glass; like one of those tacky soap operas. But I didn't care. We were both so happy and so sad at the same time. That was all we did that night. For hours, we just sat there, cried, and talked to each other like we had just met.

"What were you going to ask me at the lake a while ago?" he brought up suddenly. I remember! I was going to ask him something and then the accident happened. I took a deep breath, and told myself; 'If he doesn't answer, then he isn't the one.'

"Why-why did you break up with Ky-Kytharia?" I sort of stammered a bit. I was fumbling with the question; but I finally spat it out.

"I guess…she wasn't the right one." He answered calmly. Amazingly, I could hear his whispers through the thick glass.

"Who's the right one for you, Shane?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone nice. Someone who has been through a lot." He responded, "Someone I'm talking to right at the moment." He was really quiet on the last part; but I heard him. I blushed, my cheeks turning pinker by the second. I also noticed him blushing, too.

"Well, I've got to head to bed. See you in the morning Mitchie." He smiled at me, the blushes still on his face. I wasn't disappointed that he was leaving; I heard everything I wanted to hear. All I did was nod with a slight smile on my face.

I waited till he was gone to say, "Night, Shane."


	12. Maybe

Notes: It's been a while, right? I had the most painful writer's block in the history of the world. Good sweet shackleford, I finally won the writer's block, and came out victorious with blood, sweat, and tears.

Disclaimer: Don't own none of Camp Rock. Though you know that already.

Though, the OC's are mine. All mine!

--

**Chapter 12: Maybe**

It was the day before Final Jam. Waking up in my bed to find Kytharia, still sleeping there in her bed was surprising. I would've assumed that she would've been kicked out, but there she was. It was months before the accident at the lake and things have never been better.

Picking myself up I rubbed my eyes to fetch my shower supplies to head to the bathrooms. The shower this morning was delectably warmer, as I watched the bubbles slide off my body. After about twelve minutes of washing my sleep-ridden body, I found that it was 6 AM; three hours earlier than average wake-up time.

After I put on my clothes, I took my supplies back to the cabin, and decided to walk around camp until people started to wake up. Sitting on the bench near the mess hall, I started to watch the lake shimmer again.

"Hey, Mitchie," said a spontaneous voice. Caitlyn.

"Hey, Caitlyn. What are you doing up so early?"

"Just wanted to get into the showers before anyone else."

"Same here." I lied, but it was a small one. It was actually Kytharia's snoring. Okay, that was a lie, too.

Caitlyn and I began to rehearse our song for Final Jam. We sung the song over and over correcting each other's mistakes, until some people started to rise from their dormant states.

Soon enough, us girls were surrounding the bench near the cafeteria and rehearsing our song together. Adding notes to the chorus, perfecting our divided parts, changing words to make it reach to our audience, we worked until the song was completely done.

Shane seemed to have noticed, us, as I saw him approach with a smile.

"Hey, Shane." I greeted with a smile.

"What's up, girls?" he responded, taking a seat next to me on the bench.

"Just perfecting our song. Why? You come to steal?" I sarcastically blamed.

"No. Just a little curious…"

"Likely story…" Lola joked. Then I noticed, things were looking up. I say that a lot, but this is as far as looking up gets.

Kytharia walked by, showing off her prissy clothing. She came out with an attitude, walking with some sort of shallow strut. The attitude increased when she came over to us. Oh, no…she was walking towards us…what to say?

"What?" I couldn't help but blurt out when she approached.

"Mitchie…I just came to-" she was about to finish her sentence when I cut her off.

"To what? Insult me? Mock me? Pretend I'm some pea-brain that doesn't care what you say? I have feelings and I now you only came over here to-" she cut me off this time.

"Apologize." Oh, was that all? That's the best insult she could- wait, what?

"You want to…apologize?" Shane looked at her like she needed to be locked up in a psyche ward.

"Yes, to Mitchie, to Shane. To all of you." She looked down at her feet with shame. It looked real.

"Why should we accept? You blackmail us, you manipulate us, you almost got Tess banned from Camp Rock. You're lucky the camp counselors didn't send you back home!" Caitlyn looked flustered, her face turning red with anger.

"I know, I know," she started to fess up, "I was shallow, and wrong. I really don't want to act this horrible. And Tess, I'm especially sorry. I'm glad that the counselors didn't send you away."

"Yeah, right. Like we're supposed to believe that garbage. Now you should go and throw up or something, before you gain five pounds." Lola harshly remarked.

"Kytharia, can you give us one second?" I asked, pulling our group away from the area. We huddled, as I began the discussion, "Guys, it looks real."

"What?! How could you fall for that?" Caitlyn complained.

"Yeah, Mitchie. Has anyone ever said they were sorry to you?" said Shane, "That is fake."

"It looks real. I'll bet you it is." I defended.

"So not real." Peggy didn't supported me.

"That is so not real." Ella was against me. Oh, well.

Tess stood there silently. She had her arms crossed, as she stood straight and twisted her lips in a confused manner. When I looked over at her, I had an idea.

"Tess is going to decide whether she's faking it. We'll go by her decision." I let down my guard. With saying that, Tess's mouth dropped.

"What? Why her? Why not go by majority rules?" Caitlyn suggested.

"No. It won't be fair." I said my voice calmer than before.

"Fair, Schmair, it should be group decision." Lola defended Caitlyn's decision. Shane nodded, apparently we didn't have his support.

"Tess was the most affected by Kytharia's shenanigans," I began a speech, "She was almost sent home. That has to be the worst punishment ever. So Tess is going to decide. Any rebuttals? I didn't think so." I didn't give anyone a chance to give a rebuttal, so it was Tess's decision now.

"Fine," The rest of the group said in unison, giving me that whatever-this-stinks kind of look.

"So, Tess…what's it going to be?" We pressured her, as a sweat broke across her forehead. The tension was increasing.

"Well, um, yeah, you see, it's um," she stammered.

"So, Tess? What's it going to be?" Shane gestured with his voice that she should vote with the rest of the group.

"Tess…" I did the same with my voice.

"Well, it's um, yeah, well, um," she stammered some more.

"Answer!" Caitlyn shouted, her voice loud with attitude.

"It's real! Okay?! God! Just stop pressuring me!" She was furious, as she held her head between her palms.

"Okay. That's that. Let's go tell Kytharia." I directed. No one except me had moved, "Well? Let's go, guys!"

Silence. Awkward, unmoving silence.

"C'mon, guys, please? You don't have to be friends with her. You just have to get along." I tried to get them to agree.

"Not good enough of a reason…" Shane protested, refusing to budge from his spot.

"Well, then…do it for me," I said, "And if that's not good enough of a reason then…"

"Fine. For you." Shane muddled along, "Let's go."

After accepting Kytharia's apology, we began to work on our song again. But throughout the work that we put into our song, I couldn't help but question Kytharia's apology. Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe my friends were right. Maybe Tess and I were wrong. Maybe she had it planned. Maybe…


	13. Final Scam

Notes: Eheheheh, get it? The chapter title's a pun. And yes, this is the last chapter. It was a fantastic ride, writing for you guys! I loved this whole experience, and hope to share it with you again in the near future. Thank you, I love you guys, and I hope to create a sequel and renew this experience with you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Camp Rock, including the song "Our Time is Here" if they wrote it. Unless Demi Lovato wrote it, or whoever, credit of that song goes to them.

--

**Chapter 13: Final Scam**

The day of Final Jam was here. My heart pounded all that morning; and no way was it going to stop. Not for a second. What to do? What to wear? What if I get something wrong? It all came at me like a truck against a raccoon on the interstate. And that's what I was; road-kill. I was going to fail! Hopelessly…

Tess watched as I paced back and forth on the grass. She said, "Mitchie, relax. You're not going to mess up."

"I might! It's likely."

"Less than." She defied my comment, "Relax. Final Jam is in five hours."

"That gives us five hours to perfect it, or forget the lyrics as the knowledge in our brain rots slowly."

"That information will only be eliminated if it wasn't memorized. But we've been practicing that song since the bus ride here. The least we can use is five hours of pure relaxation." She picked up her crisp glass of yellow lemonade, as she kicked back her legs and sipped from the pink crazy straw that was plastic, and ferociously harder than they seem.

"We might goof up."

"If we do, we'll cover for one another. That's what show-mates are for."

She had won the conversation. No getting around that. So, I didn't comment. I still continued to practice, preparing myself for the worst. I sat on the same chair Tess did, as I continued to read over the song sheet. She didn't stop me this time.

That night, my group stood nervously. We had two more acts before us, as I stood with my microphone, shaking nervously. I sat on a rickety wooden chair, more afraid of getting up onstage than the chair breaking.

Tess eyed my uneasiness, "Mitchie? You okay?"

"I'm afraid." I looked over at her.

"What could be anymore easier than this? If we don't win, who cares? It's not like they're going to reprimand us if we accidentally mess up."

"I know that." I gave no more explanation. I didn't have a single clue what the heck was freaking me out like this. I had gotten over stage fright over the summer, and no longer was afraid of singing to the crowd. It couldn't have been that.

What, though? I sat and thought about it for a couple minutes. As I stood with my head between my hands, Kytharia approached me with a smile.

"Well, I'm next. Wish me luck." Her voice was perky as she took a deep breath.

Looking up, I smiled, "Good luck," as I turned my attention to my friends who looked away sassily, "from all of us."

"Thanks." I heard an introduction to her name, and plentiful cheering, "Well that's me."

I just gave another smile, and hid my face under my hands, feeling the sweat run from them. What was bothering me? Was it Kytharia?

Wait! That's it! Kytharia! My conscious was eating away at me because I didn't trust Kytharia. Was her apology real? It felt like it. But somehow, it wasn't trustable. I began to stand up, given only three minutes to inspect my the stage she was on from the sidelines.

I stood next to a scarlet curtain, my friends questioning why I stood up rather than relaxing. They didn't chase me down, though. I eyed around the stage, looking around at noticeable spots sticking out oddly. None.

"She's got something planned…" I whispered to myself, "…but what is it?"

I continued to eye around the stage. The lights flickered on and off, colors flashing everywhere. If it was a trap that didn't need to be activated, she would've waited for my turn on the stage to put it together…and I would have to either disengage it, or avoid it onstage. If it was something that needed activating, she could embarrass us after she got offstage…but that meant I had time to deactivate it.

But where was it? That was a key element. I decided to scan the crowd, and oddly saw Shane pointing at the stage. He gave off signs, movements I couldn't read. Pointing around the top, I gave him a confused look. Was it the lights? Did she want to kill us? They looked okay.

He started to give off more dramatic movements. Was it the backdrop? No way could it fall; it was a wall, attached backstage. What about the curtains? Maybe. Though having curtains fall would actually make us look good.

Even more dramatic movements emitted from Shane. What was he talking about? Then, I noticed the stereos were oddly placed, hovering over what looked like a lump onstage. That was the prank; drop the stereos on…what? I went wide-eyed, as I thought fast, running backstage and inspecting stairs that led under it. I got on my stomach, leaving my mike in my hand.

Tying back my hair with my emergency headband, I began to crawl. There were a couple of wires; some probably leading to Kytharia's band. There! The lump was a large activator; a button of some kind. A spring was under the stage, and a large rod was attached to what looked like something that would fling us onto the crowd. I needed to undo it before I was embarrassed onstage.

Oh, no. I heard Kytharia's song end, and an introduction to us. Why did it have to start now? Where I was at, I could hear my friends talking.

"We can't go on with Mitchie, where is she?" Lola fretted.

"What're we going to do?" Ella started to hyperventilate.

"Stall. We have to keep them busy before Mitchie comes back. If she doesn't, we continue." Tess suggested.

"We're going to continue…without Mitchie?" Caitlyn retorted.

"We have to. She'd want us to go on without her, rather than not go on at all. I can tell." Tess stood up for me. That was definitely true. I wouldn't want them to fail, so they'll go on with or without me.

I heard the thumps of footsteps on the stage floor, as Caitlyn began to stall the crowd and tell jokes. Pointless, boring jokes that no one laughed to. So I had to work quickly before our slot was taken away from us. Crawling quickly towards the rod, I pushed back my bangs, and took out my nail file to thin the supporting rod.

I began to saw away at it, as it slowly began to thin, somewhat. But my friends began to sing. They went on without me, when I realized we had rehearsed our choreography so that we would walk out onto the catwalk and be elevated downward.

That's what the spring was for! When our elevated choreography, the elevators would automatically spring up, throwing us onto the crowd. Kytharia was good. The whole act to apologize, the entire thing. An act.

It made me saw faster. As I saw the elevators began to lower early, I had to quickly move out of the way before I was crushed by it. So, to keep on sawing, I had to get my self on top of the elevator. I would pay for that in the future; but right now; I had to stop it.

I heard the chorus of our song that I was missing out on.

_  
__Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here_

I saw my friends on the elevator bottoms, late in choreography, they began to kneel down and saw me sawing away at the spring's activating rod. They kept on singing, though giving me angry and confused looks.

"Get off! Get off the elevators!" I mouthed, as they didn't read.

_Yeah! Yeah!  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Our time is here_

The song went on. The spring was about to blow, as the rod snapped loose, flinging us. It was like a scary, slow-motion moment, as the crowd saw us flying towards them. They began to stand up, and ganged up together to catch us.

_Come on  
Come on  
Come on_

So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

As they caught us, I joined in singing, and the song went on, unable to be broken from our lips. After that moment, we were forever changed. Final Jam continued, with us as champions, and that summer had to be the greatest ever.

"And the winner is…" I heard our host announce, "Mitchie, and her friends: Tess, Ella, Peggy, and Caitlyn!" He shouted happily. The crowd gave us what we deserved, as I saw Kytharia backstage, as she gave dirty looks, and ran off.

That night, I came upon Kytharia, crying her heart out. I gave her a concerned look, as I sat next to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked graciously.

She looked at me angrily, "I didn't win…"

"You honestly believe Camp Rock is about winning and becoming famous?" I laughed slightly.

"I already am famous."

"Yeah, I know. But Camp Rock is bringing people with musical talents together to create music. And friendships."

She looked at me more kindly, "I was technically forced here."

"You were?"

"Technically. I came here with no choice. It was either here, or pain."

"Pain? How?" I sounded more anxious.

"You see," she paused, "I am left alone when I'm at home. I have no one, and when I do, my parents, they…"

"They what?" I was even more anxious, sitting upright.

"I don't want to get R-Rated on you. But I just want to say that they cause pain."

"Oh. Is that why your so…" I tried to think about a nicer word, when she interrupted.

"Sour? Evil?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I just get angry sometimes. And I want to take it out somehow."

"You know you shouldn't take it out on people in your environment."

She looked at me weird, "Where'd that come from?"

"My aunt's a therapist."

"Oh. Well I guess I should say I'm sorry now."

"You said sorry already."

"Hollow apologies."

"Then make a real one. Please."

"Alright," she wiped her tears and her voice slightly less crackly, "Mitchie, I apologize from the deep recesses of my black heart. I say this with the tiny amount of sincerity that is trying to survive in the ocean of hatred that fills my heart with pain. I'm sorry, again. To everyone."

"A little dramatic, but, it'll pass." I smiled, and opened my arms for a hug. She gladly obliged, as tears fell more from her eyes.

"What's the matter? You're forgiven." I tried to cheer her up.

"I've never had a hug before." She smiled, wiping the last of her sorrowful tears.

"What about those hugs from Shane? They looked pleasing." I crossed my arms.

"Haha, well those were phony," She smiled with a laugh, "I don't have true feelings for Shane. But he's a great person."

"He is. But you shouldn't charade around like that."

"I know."

After our touching discussion, I found that Kytharia wasn't as bad a person as I thought. She and I now were friends, and that was camp was for. No matter if it was band camp, science camp, or Camp Rock. We were coming together as friends. I fell asleep that night with splendor thoughts in my head.

The next morning, I went teary-eyed after goodbyes with my friends. He had our bags clutched tight in out hands, as we entered the bus. We were crying the entire bus ride, and hugging each other for comfort. We had another year ahead of us, until we'd see each other again, but our friendship would remain strong.

"Good-bye, Camp Rock." I looked back at the window behind me to watch the sign get smaller every time the wheel turned.

"No, Mitchie, don'ts ay good-bye." Lola smiled.

"Yeah. Good-bye is for when you'll never see something ever again." Tess smiled.

"This is more like-" Ella and Peggy were cut off by Kytharia, a new friend of mine.

"See you later." She said hopefully.

"See you later, Camp Rock!!" We all shouted, causing loud screaming to break out in the bus.

As you can see, Camp Rock always holds surprising and fond memories. Sure, this wasn't the greatest summer of my life, but I came out with a new friend, some odd memories, a camp trophy in the cabinet, and a story to tell; and I told this story to you. I have one final thing to say before I wrap this whole thing up. See you later, Camp Rock.

**The End**


	14. Sequel

Sequel

So what's up everybody? I am totally writing a sequel! Whoop-de-doo! Trust me, I'm just as excited as you are, and I have the full summary all laid out for you. Here it is:

It's supposed to be the greatest summer of Mitchie Torres's life. No more rumors, lies, and gossip, and only friendship. Or so she thought. Her love life's going on the fritz, she and her friends are lost under the lake, Shane's at the hospital, and Final Jam is reaching a near end. What happens now?

So what you think? You like it? I think it's going to be extremely dramatic. Give feedback, and tell me if you want to see anything else! I will definitely consider it, and you never know, it may end up on the story!

Oh, and I really want to thank you all for adding me on favorites, subscribing, and reviewing. I love you all! Thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

Thank you, once again, and good-bye.


End file.
